Souls Of Nation
by Innovative143CID
Summary: The story starts off with two Indian Air Force helicopter pilots discovering a mass pile of dead rebels and an Indian troopers Abhijeet and Daya appearing to be dead in the Kashmir valley. They later discover they're alive and find out who they are by reading a diary. Presenting the idea that "Real soldiers are not born, but bred". PURE DUO STORY
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone. I'm here with a PURE DUO based plot._

 _Would not be so good and up-tp-mark but please still do read it._

 _The idea credit goes to_ _ **Angelbetu**_ _but I added my tochpotch and build up this._

 _Here Abhijeet sir and daya sir are not CID officers but Indian Border Security Force troopers._

 _This is an interesting study of Indian terrorism, violence, and valour and a treat with a daring theme as well as friendship and team bond of DUO._

 _The narration will match to a Bolloywood movie "Tango Charlie" and you can imagine your favorite actors as Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore and Flight Lieutenant Shezad Khan._

 _Enjoy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **SOULS OF NATION**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Breathe." Came a weak voice. "Come on, Daya, breathe, dammit!"

He laid beside him, in half conscious state desperately attempting to revive his comrade. Not getting the response his mind started to play nasty games with him. Is it end? Is it the day he lose him. They had been together in several deadly mission, would this be ultimate cessation of their partnership?

The two were jubilant together and no matter in any situation, they felt safer in comapny of each other. They were not just fellows or even best friends. Abhijeet and Daya were much more than that. They had held the other's life in their hands numerious times and this made their friednship ininspirable.

But today one was lying wounded and the other with a bullet shoot near his kidney. Both were now unconsious. Collasped in the snow covered valley of Kashmir, death was near to them when God's miracle took place.

Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore and Flight Lieutenant Shezad Khan, while patroling over the valley discovers a a mass pile of dead rebels and two Indian troopers appearing to be dead in the Kashmir valley.

Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore asks the base.

"Roger! Roger! This is Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore. Sir there are two men in Indian Army uniforms and some rebels. What's the orders!"

"Don't land. The area is not safe. We'll send some helicopters there. Get away. Over 'n Out."

"But sir til then, he would die.", said the Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore in tension.

"Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore you are bound to orders and the order is to leave that ...

Without letting him complete his sentence he pulled the wire of radio transmitter and said in rag,

"Bhaar mein gye orders, Shezad get ready to land.", he said while preparing to land.

"But sir ager inquiry hui to?" Asked Shezad looking deeply in his senior's face.

"To bol de ge ke connection me problem thi. jab tak message milla hum land ker chukke the." Shezad gave a straight look to him and landed.

.

.

.

After examing the Indian troopers, Shehzad Khan informed his senior that the both were alive but unconsious. Shezad took the breathing corpse to the helicopter and laid them in. After bringing them in, the heli was flown by Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore while Flight Lieutenant Shezad Khan was busy in some basic first-aid which was available at that time.

"Sir zakhm per marhaam lga di hai lakin goli nikalna bohat zaroori hai."

"Dekho zara identity check kro."

"Sir!" saying this Shezad Khan fumbled the pockets and two ID cards were protrused.

"Sir ek Indian Border Security Force trooper Abhijeet aur dusra bhi Indian Border Security Force trooper hai. Naam hai Dayaanad, Bren Light Gun Machine 7.62 MM '1B' operator. From 101st BSF Battalion."

He was reading the ID when a pocket diary dropped from Abhijeet's pocket.

.

.

.

Flight Lieutenant Shezad Khan picked and flipped some pages. He started reading when Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore asked,

"Arre chup kyu ho gya?"

"Sir ek diary milli hai." said Shezad.

"To parh na." Squadron Leader Vikram Rathore in jolly mood.

"Sir likha hai, _**Yeh diary Abhijeet aur Daya ki imaanat hai, jisse bhi mille wo wapis ker de**_. Parhu kya?" asked Flight Lieutenant Shezad Khan with enthusisum.

"Parh le. Baad me sorry bol de ge. waise bhi lambe safr hai, to thori entertainment ho gye gi." They both shared a small laughter and Shezad started to read aloud.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** _What is the story of our dear DayAbhijeet ... Agr ap yeh janne ki khawasih rakhte hein to mein isse continue karu gi ... This is my first story so do co-operate. Agr me galti kru to point out kejiye aur agr koi loophole ho to zaroor btayie ... Thanks for reading._

 _Take Care,_

 _Regards,_

 _Innovative143CID_


	2. Chapter 2

A military combat jeep stopped and came out a man with his back pack and his rifle in uniform.

"Sir!", he saluted as he approached the front passenger seat.

The higher officer gave him instructionns to reach the base camp and handed him a few letters and said, "Yeh kuch letters hein. Waha per de dena."

"Sir!" he saluted and proceed ahead. The jeep started off.

.

.

He was heading ahead at _38 degree North and 45 degree East_. He was approaching far and far from main road when he saw a packet of food and an Indian Assualt Rifle under a tree. He looks around to see anyone present but no one was there. He dropped his rifle and procceed ahead.

It was a rope trap. His leg got caught and now he was hanging up-side down with no back-up.

One man jumped down with a big shawl around him.

"Kon ho tm?" the hanging guy asked.

" _ **Havaldar (Sergeant) Pradyuman Satam**_." the guy with shawl said with strange facial expressions. "Now you?"

 _"Border Security Force Trooper_ _ **Sepoy Abhijeet Shrivastav**_ reporting sir!", the hanging guy said saluting.

"Jhoot!" Pradyuman replied.

"Kya sir?" Abhijeet asked.

"You are an Idiot to fall in this trap. training ka pehle rule tora hai tm ne. Never drop your weapon at any cost. Gadhe ho tm. Now who are you?" Pradyuman said unwrapping the shawl.

"Gadha." Abhijeet replied with an innocent shy smile.

Pradyuman cut the rope and Abhijeet was back on Earth with foot contact.

"Bodo rebels k trap hai yeh. Shuru mein wo hame phanste the is tara. Waise to bojhat se hathiyar hein un k pas lakin Indian weapons ki bhookh her waqt lagi rahti hai unhein. Unhi k trap se maine bohat se Bodo baghiyo ko mara hai. Ab chalo, base camp ziada dor nahi hai."

.

.

They reached the base camp and Pradyuman introduced Abhijeet to all.

"To sir ye aye hein, officer mayank ka replacement."

"Mayank ka transfer hoga kya?' Abhijeet asked out of curisoty.

"Han!" One of them replied.

"Kaha?" he asked.

"Seedha uper." A shocking reply came.

 _But it was a border zone. Many rebels were there. everyday there were noises of guns shots heard in quiet jungle to disturbe it's peace. Some of the BSF troopers die and some of the rebels. It was everyday scene. Detiny can't be denayed!_

Abhijeet gave the letters to one of the free guy.

"Yeh letters wo sir ne diye the."

"Oh thanks! Dude!" the army man replied and read aloud the names, "Prithiviraj, Freddy, Rajat, Viren aur yeh mera."

While all were reading the letters, Abhijeet noticed one man standing aside with a sweet smile resting to a tree. He was about to go there when Pradyuman said, "Aaj ka khana tm banao ge."

And he left, suddenly he came back and said, "Aur agr kharab bana to pura khane khud kkao ge bhi. Shurur ho jao. Lunch ast 3 : 00." Saying this he went away.

.

.

"Oh god! Mujhe to cooking ki ABC bhi nahi ati to mein kya banu ga. He checked for the ration sacks. Potatoes in one, potatoes in the second one too, as well as the other two sacks and a box had others cooking necessities like knives, cooking oil, dish spoons, plates, cups etc.

"Main help kru." A sweet as sugar and honey voice came from behind.

"Yahan per her new ko aaise hi welcome karte hein. You know what jab mein aya tha to mujhe to sab k uniforms bhi dhone pare they." He said.

"App?" Abhijeet asked.

"Daya ... dayaanad Shetty." He extended his hand which Abhijeet accpeted merily.

"Shall we?' Daya asked,

"Sure Mr. Shetty." Abhijeet replied with a thanks.

"Don't be so formal dude..." Daya said in warning tune.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking time to read my effort and giving your feedback.**

 **GD your both reviews are shown. Thanks for reading and it was really an honor for me to have a review of one of the best DUO writers. Thank you once again dude..**

 **BT** _Thanks dear and you said not to kill them. Sorry dear my story will be real, for the sake of peoples' happiness, I'm not going to make it a fairytale with happy ending. If you want to continue your most welcome. Even if you don't want to read further, thank you!_

 **Guest** _Both are BSF troopers dear and BSF has one sergant and all other sepoy (equal ranks) in one batallian. I have a craze for rifles so I made Daya sir machine gun operator. Keep reading in future._

 **Priya, Naina malik, Chotugudda, Bhumi98, Shalu, Sanjana, Da98, Angelbetu, Diganter817, RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN, Blue Fairy'06** _thank you for your few but warm words. Thank you very much for the few minutes of your life to spend on my creativity._

 **Take Care,**

 **Regards,**

 **Innovative143CID**


	3. Chapter 3

'To shuru kare?", Daya asked.

'Why not?', Abhijeet was happy to get a comrade.

'Tm piyaar kato tab tk me Aloo dhu kr lata ho.", Daya said in a bossy tune and went away with a bag of potatoes.

.

"Chal beta Abhijeet kat piyaz.', Abhijeet took the knife blade in hands and started to cut with the handle.

'Ye cut kyu nhi rha.', Abhijeet asked and then checked that instead of onions he had a cut on his hand.

Meanwhile, Daya came and saw Abhijeet's cut.

 **.**

 **.**

"What the hell! Dehan se kaam nhi kr skte ho tm? Ek knife theek se nhi pkr pye tm. Hadd ha, onions ki jaga tm ne apni ungli kat li. Thank god me aa gya warna pta nhi kya kya kat jata." Daya was in full anger.

He went inside the tent and took out with an antiseptic and cotton bud.

'Hath do." Daya said in high voice.

'Ann..." Abhijeet extended his hath.

'Pradyuman sir ne thek kaha tha ke gadhe ho tm ... tme chaku tk pkrna nhi ata. Disgusting!', Daya was just in high temper while his other comrades were looking at his with wide opened eyes and confused faces as they never saw Daya becoming too formal with anyone in past 5 years and today, the newbie Abhijeet came, and Daya is behaving like a stubborn, caring brother.

 **.**

 **.**

On the other side, Daya was also having the same feeling.

'Kya ha tm me Abhijeet. Kyu apne se lagte ho. Bachpan se ... bachpan se le kr aaj tk me ne apne aas pass kisi ko nhi ane diya to aaj kyu. Aaisi kya kashish ha tm me jo xakham tume aye hein aur dard mere dil me ho rha hai. Why Abhijeet.', he moist the cotton bud with the antiseptice and applied on Abhijeet's hand. He saw at his face and saw a sight of irritation because of pyodine (Iodine) reacting with the wound. He gentaly picked his hand and blowed the reduce the sensation. Abhijeet felt relieved. Daya said to other, Us k hath me chot ayi ha to khana mein banao ga."

'Bhi aaj phir woha roz ka khana khana pare ge.', Prithviraj said dropping the 6 month old magazine down.

"Saale khana mil jta hai yaha wo kafi nhi h kya tere liye. Chl beta aaj tu bna. Aa jaa shabaash!", Daya pulled him and others gave *bure phanse na* look to him.

"Hey bro! I was just joking.", Prithviraj said making an innocent face.

"yehi chahra apni biwi ko deekhaya hota na to aaj wo tujhe letter me gaaliyan na likhti.", Daya whispered in Prithvi's ear.

"Tujhe kaise pta?', Prithviraj asked out of curisoty.

Daya took out a page from his back pocket and Prithvi just snatched it.

"Please muh bnd rkhna?", Prithviraj begged.

"Done! Zip..", Daya said and acted like closing the zip.

 **.**

 **.**

Daya made Potato Curry with bread and the BSF officers enjoyed their Dinner with a light chit chat. Sergeant Pradyuman came in the tent and said, "Shark Anaconda ki help karte hue acha lgta hai ... Anaconda ka image hi bigar diya."

Daya said, "Sorry sir per anaconda zakhmi tha to aaj me ne hi bna liya. Per Shadow sir kal se Platinum bnya ga."

Prithviraj gave a *I'll kill you* look to daya.

Abhijeet was confused hearing anaconda, Shadow, Platinum and Shark.

"He looked at Daya and then Pradyuman's face.

 **.**

 **.**

"Don;t tell me ke kissi ne tme tmhara code name nhi btaya.", Pradyuman said slamming his foot on floor.]

"No sir!", Abhijeet said.

"I saod don't tell me.", Pradyuman said back.

"Sorry sir!", Abhijeet said.

"No need of sorry.", Pradyuman replied.

"Sorry no sorry sir.", Abhijeet replied completely confused.

"Oh god!", pradyuman said in low tune.

"Kya sir?", Abhijeet assumed that it wad for him.

"Are you God?", Pradyuman asked.

"No sir.", Abhijeet said with smile. "Me to ek gunahgaar bnda ho me bhala khuda ki brabari kaise kr skta ho?"

Pradyuman was annoyed and Daya had already detested that.

To change the topic he said, "Han sir! Wo ... wo ... wo ... han wo names... hah...han ...code names...code ..sir."

Pradyuman smiled on Daya behavior, saving his new ONLY friend from his anger. "Han to Code Name. It's a word used for secrecy or convenience instead of the usual name. For safety we use it. Mine is Pale Shadow."

Prithviraj spoke up, "Hi! I'm prithvi ... Prithviraj khandelwal. My code name is Platinum Knuckles." He said extending his hand for hand shake which Abhijeet accepted with a formal smile.

"My name is Rajat Kumar. My code name Rainbow King. Pleasure to meet you." Rajat said with his charming attitude.

"Same here.", Abhijeet replied.

"At your service is Flying Panther with parents given name Fredricks Phandis. Shorted for convenience as Freddy.", he said fuzing his mustache.

"I'am Viren and my code name is Voltex Grinder. Pleased to meet you."

"Much obliged!", Abhijeet replied.

"I an Vivek Mashru. I am having Vacuum Mill as my code name." a boy of 19 said. No doubt he was the youngest in the batalian, treated as son by Rajat.

"Finally I am the Shark ... Desert Shark. Name you know already Dayanaand Shetty." Daya said with his sugary honey coated smile.

"Tmhara code name Anaconda Strong h.", Pradyuman told him and asked another question.

"Why you joined Army?"

"Sir! To be quite frank, my initial reason for joining the military was selfish. I was unsure what I wanted to do with my life. I believed the military would provide me a healthy environment in which to decide. Commitment, Dedication, Motivation ... My friend said me to send an application for this and I was selected. A man having no Laksyaya in life was now an army man. I've learned to trust my senior leadership. For many years, I was under the false impression that only I could or would take care of me. But I learned that senior enlisted and officer leaders are making decisions that are preparing you to take their place, decisions in your best interest. I know that trusting senior leaders may be hard to do; however, the sense of euphoria, motivation and espirt-de-corps achieved through this trust directly lead to becoming BSF Officer."

"Impressive!", Pradyuman said. "Hope to see the same spirit during chase too."

"Sir You'll find me the best.", Abhijeet said with determined face.

"Good! Boys night time so two go for patrol and others sleep.", Pradyuman stepped out of the tent and then turned around. "Daya aaj tm Abhijeet ko le jao."

"OK Sir!", Daya said and turing towards Abhijeet he sai, "Shall we?'

"Sure!" Abhijeet replied and they took their rifles and a few things with.

 **.**

 **.**

After patrolling, the two guys sat near bone fire type thing and Abhijeet took out a dairy.

"Dairy ka shok h?" Daya asked him.

"Han roz likhta ho. Mera ek accident hua tha jis me meri yaadast chli gyi. Me apni maa tk ko na pahchaan paya aur issi sadme se wo chl basi." Abhijeet said trying hard not to flow tears.

"I'm sorry! Dekho na hmri kahani bhi kitni ajeeb h. Tm apni maa k sath bitaye hue paal bhool chuke ho aur (a rough smile) mere pas wo pal hein hi nhi." Abhijeet understood and looked at Daya's face trying to read it.

"Kon ho tm. Kya kashish h tm me?" Abhijeet thought

"Aaisa lgta h ke bht purana rshta h hamara. Tm jb aas paas hote ho to boht acha lgta hai. Tm aaise hi rhne mere qzreeb." Daya thought.

Abhijeet took the pen and started to write while Daya started to gaze stars.

.

.

CODE NAMES

Rajat Kumar : rainbow King

Prithviraj khandelwal : Platinum Knuckles

Fredricks Phandis : Flying Panther

Dayaanad Shetty : Desert Shark

Abhjeet Shrivastav : Anaconda Strong

Pradyuman Satam : Pale Shadow

Viren Govarikar : Voltex Grinder

Vivek V. Mashru : Vacuum Mill

* * *

 _ **THANKS FOR READING AND GIVING YOUR VIEWS.**_

Sanjhana, AbhiDaya Fan , Rai, Blue Fairy'06, Naina Mallik, priya, Push23, Chotugudda, Angelbetu and Shaly thanks for giving your lifes' moments for my story.

 **BT** Dude what's "dhubela"? Please try not to use Hindi as I can't understand it. Anyways, thanks to continue it :)

 **Mistic morning** now continue reading it and thanks for your words.

 **GD** Dude will be replaced by "Boss" in some chapters and i know chapters should be long but I can't find space in my daily schedule to write long ones. But I'll try :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note :** I have decided to end SOULS OF NATION in the form of summary of each chapter. So sorry that I didn't provide you the story chapter-wise! Actually, my interest is over and I also don't had much ideas for this. A BIG SORRY to **'Angelbetu'** and all others too, especially **'GD'.** Love you all!_

 _ **Nanda** Thanks a lot for the review._

 _ **Diganter817** Your requested noted but I fear that it may not be fulfilled but I completely agree with you. The ending would be sad but... ;) Read the lasst chapter to know. Thanks for tha reveiw_

 _ **parise22** I saw your good-bye. If you are still here, pleasure be happy in your life and I'm glad that at least you like my story._

 _ **RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN** Thanks for the reveiw._

 _ **Naina Mallik** Thanks for the reveiw._

 _ **Sanjhana** Thanks for the reveiw._

 _ **Guddi abhirika fan** Thanks for the reveiw._

 _ **Mistic morning** Only a gem can detect the other gem and your are that one! Thanks to admire my work!_

* * *

 _GD chapter 3 . Aug 6_

 _hmmm, Typical Rash Chapter as per Expected..._  
 _U Shuffled their Role in Extreme way so its Difficult to Digest it So easily and Merrily as well..._  
 _the Comrades Code names are Absolute Awesome..._  
 _Dearest Shark was a Laughing Blaster..._  
 _BTW, I m Surprised that Abhijeet Sir did not know abt Code names in Security Forces..._  
 _its Looking Weird as Its the Well Knowing thing, Even Civilians knew abt it..._  
 _Sergeant Pradyuman Tease was Sweet ..._  
 _the Patrolling and Dairy Part Nice One..._  
 _U tried to Include their past as per Fw..._  
 _OK, Wait for Next..._

 _I m really Obliged Ur Adding of Boss and Lengthy Chapter..._  
 _A Big Thank You so very much..._

 **Whenever I read this, i'm on the 9th cloud seriously! Dude I can't believe that you...Gadhadada, the great is reviewing on my trash. Anyways now only digest this because this is the second as this chapter of the story. agr nhi hota to Dabur Hajmola kha lo ;) (JUST I KIDDING, DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY)**

 **As the code names are not used until n-' unless you are face-to-face the enemy so Abhijeet was confused as are you! ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4.**

 **In the North-East**

One day on a patrol, the platoon accidentally kills one of their own as a set trap by the Bodo rebels The entire platoon goes mad with grief over the mistake. Then another young soldier is kidnapped and has his stomach sliced open and is left as bait. Abhijeet finds this shocking and totally unbelievable. Havaldar Pradyuman tells his overly emotional troopers to think that he's dead and focus on killing the terrorists. The dying soldier continues to scream in pain. Abhijeet and Daya tries to stop one of the overly emotional soldiers from giving the wounded soldier morphine. Another member of the platoon falls into the trap and is shot dead. The screaming soldier then dies. Abhijeet, Daya and Pradyuman take aim and fire. They kill most of the rebels but others, as well as their leader, escape.

At night, Abhijeet and Pradyuman along with Daya search for the remaining rebels and kill them off one by one. When the leader tries to escape by boat, both of them swim over and knock them off. They engage in hand-to-hand combat; Anaconda Strong slits the throat of the rebels leader with his own machete. Daya tries to kill the other rebel but finds out that it's a young boy. He holds a knife to his face.

Abhijeet returns home to his native state of Haryana with Daya. He is happily welcomed home by his family and friends.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Fighting Naxals in andhra**

A few months later Daya, Abhijeet and the rest of Pradyuman's platoon are transferred to the southern state of Andhra Pradesh to counter the Naxalites rebels wreaking havoc on the countryside. Platoon are riding in a convoy while protecting a high-ranking colonel's wife and young children. As the convoy approaches the city of Hyderabad, the rebels notice it and signal one of their own. He then presses the detonator and sets off a planted IED under the jeep, killing the colonel and his family. They fire on the trucks, causing Pradyuman's platoon to take cover in a rocky part beside the road while the rebels hunt them down. They use an RPG launcher to flush out the troopers but fail. Abhijeeet and the rest of the platoon kill the rebels. Abhijeet chases a rebel; another BSF trooper attempts to rape her. Abhijeet intervenes by pulling him off. He then sees the rebel kill herself with her own assault rifle. The other BSF trooper tries to kill Abhijeet for his intervention but he kills him in self-defense. abhijeet discovers the whole thing and Abhijeet tries to surrender himself saying that he's willing to give into any punishment given to him. Pradyuman says he did the right thing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Hindu-Muslim riots in Gujarat**

On their next assignment, he is surprised to know that the platoon will now try to quench the Hindu-Muslim religious riots taking place in the western province of Gujarat. Upon arriving at the chaotic scene, the police chief desperately tries to calm the crowd. When he is shot and killed by an extremist,Pradyuman orders the platoon to open fire. Many innocent people are killed in the volley. Daya spots the extremist and tries to shoot him. He accidentally hits a bystander who pops into the way.

After the chaos, Daya goes to the victim's family for forgiveness. Instead of forgiving him, they nearly beat him to death even after he tells them that it was a mistake. Pradyuman and Abhijeet intervenes and tells them that the BSF isn't here to kill innocent people but to stop people from committing acts of violence. While in a military hospital, Pradyumani tells his own tragic story in which he shoots his own son in his line of duty. He claims it was the first time that he listened to his heart and not to his brains.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **In Kashmir**

The Kargil conflict between India and Pakistan begins. Pradyuman's platoon and the battalion move out to Kashmir where they are assigned to defend a bridge. Pradyuman gives Abhijeet a strict order: Shoot anyone who doesn't say a password after three tries.

One day a high-ranking military officer comes to the bridge; he doesn't know the password ("rainfall"). Abhijeet shoots one of the guards which enrages the officer who threatens him with a court martial. The officer tries to kill him, and Pradyuman intervenes. The officer is a disguised rebel helping Pakistani forces get off with ease. Abhijeet takes cover while the rebels kill off most the platoon. Pradyuman kills a large number of the rebels before being approached by a real battalion of soldiers who give him the password. PRDYUMAN salutes them and then dies of his severe wounds. Abhijeet and Daya vows revenge. He arms himself to the teeth and stalks the rebels to their base. He wires the place with explosives. The rebel leader discovers one of the explosive attachments and tries to stop one of his men. Unfortunately he opens the door and the explosives go off, killing the rest of the rebels. Abhijeet and Daya then go into the rebel leader's place and shoots him dead before being wounded. They collapses into the snow.

They are rescued by the helicopter pilots featured earlier in the 1st chapter who take him to a village doctor who treats him off his wounds.

* * *

LAST CHAPTER WILL SHOW WHAT HAPPENED TO DAYA AND ABHIJEET. WHO DIED AND WHO SURVIVED. STAY WAITING FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.

WhAt HaPpEnS nExT? tO kNoW wAiT fOr ThE nExT cHaPtEr.


End file.
